


Phenomenal

by xblackstars



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Batshit crazy, Eminem inspired, Wesker's Insane, seriously badass, there's no hope left
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 08:49:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7677907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xblackstars/pseuds/xblackstars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Spoilers RE5* Small O/S of another possible outcome after RE5, this one was highly inspired by Eminem's "Phenomenal" song. Be sure to listen to it either prior or after reading. Dark and mature Wesker themes, he's back to finish the job once and for all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phenomenal

_Beep……_

_Beeeeep…._

Where was that insistent beeping from from? His mind was a like a live wire - that constant nagging, causing his head to throb with each noise. He could barely focus on anything but _that._ The overwhelming desire to end it was rising to the point of a crushing crescendo of nothing but irritation and rage. 

Serpentine eyes flashed open, crimson irises danced - within seconds clearing the once blurry vision to that of high definition. The virus gave him such clarity with vision, even seconds without it made him feel like an easy target. His head turned to the left, stiff with lack of movement and motion before he realised there was further background noise - the whining of the electricity being used to power the small monitor television unit in the far corner of the clinical room. With each steady thump of his heart, feeling it’s regular rhythm deep within his chest cavity made him feel more alive than he had previously. 

But he felt like nothing more than a fish out of water, _where was he? what had they done to him?_

The insistent beeping had come from the brain activity monitors, it seems they had him hooked up to monitor the experiments they had been testing on him.  _Albert Wesker was no test subject!_ His hive mind roared. Within minutes of waking he was fully aware of his surroundings, his body slightly weak from the chemically induced sedative he had been placed under - for what reason, he could not say but he was fuming. 

_What right did they have to test on a God!_

He roared physically, the sound coming from his mouth sounded more of a lion than a human being. The Uroboros had leached itself in and out of his body and mind, carving it into it’s own safe haven, strengthening Wesker both mentally and physically. His power had become unlimited, he was unstoppable now with the power that surged through his veins. With every ounce of his own blood and with each breath in his lungs, however long it took or whatever lengths - he would become phenomenal. Unlike his dear sister, Alex Wesker suffered. She never gained the power that he had, he deserved more and more… _Albert Wesker wanted to transcend_. She was also unwilling to step into the realm of the unknown, and boldly go into waters where nobody else had gone before. 

He needed no-one but himself, that would be enough until he reached the finish line.

Not allowing himself to be constrained any longer, Wesker broke free from the chemical cage surrounding both his body and mind. Rising from the medical stasis pod with inhuman speed, not his usual gracefulness due to the sedated Uroboros within him. His eyes flicked angrily towards the offending objects: both the television unit and the obscene medical monitor - his eyebrows furrowed, his crimson eyes glaring at each object once at a time. First, the monitor shattered - plastic, glass and metal flying through the air before landing with a _crash_ on the perfectly white floor. Next was the television unit, except this time it exploded with debris scattering everywhere. Surprise was evident on Wesker’s face, not an ordinary expression for the normally statuesque face, if this was the beginning of exploring his new powers - he couldn’t wait for the grand finale.  

Twisting his stiff neck, the audible _crack_ was the only thing that could be heard.

Finally, _silence_ at last. 

The only sound was of him, the sound of the Uroboros taking control of it's host, granting him what he had been searching for - for far too long. The tyrant tried to recall his last memories, what had brought him here. The virus within him had made his past memories foggy, almost as if there was a mask over his face - was it preventing him trying to remember? That he couldn't answer. It was only when the doctors, or rather the lab rats came running through the door that Wesker snapped from his thoughts.

_The ultimate life form,_  oh how his mouth salivated with the mere thought of what he had accomplished.

Wesker's head tilted to the left, his more dominant side it seemed as he stared - observing the weak humans. His signature smirk graced his lips, pulling up one side as he flexed his right hand into a fist - it was time to put the true strength of Uroboros to the test. With a mere flick of his palm, the clinicians slammed against the wall - blood splattering with the force behind the impact, instantly pulverising them. The wall cracked, before it too tumbled down.

 

_**"CHRISSSSSSSSSSS!"** Wesker screamed baring his teeth, as the flesh and muscle cremated from his human body from the molten liquid that now leveled up to his waist. He would **not die**  here, he would take that bastard with him. In a cry of help, the mutated Uroboros arm stretched out - grasping the railing beneath the helicopter in hopes to bring it down. Pain seared through his body, but the Uroboros was stronger - it had already shut off the nerve system, blocking all pain receptacles to prevent Wesker from feeling anything but sensations of extreme heat and liquid. Heat that Uroboros hated, despised and shied away from - it was weak, but feeble Chris was weaker!_

_However, this time Wesker's plan failed. It had back fired - before he knew, his former comrade and Chris' current partner had fired two rocket warheads towards him. With one last feeble attempt he pulled one last time before darkness and intense heat engulfed him._

 

His body was on edge as he was able to recall what had happened to him. Whether it was weeks, months or years ago - they were clear as day, in poor quality not but still he remembered. The Uroboros virus was repairing damaged cells, reinforcing them and making them stronger; more resistant in attempts to prevent something similar from occurring again. Yet there was a flaw in the virus, it was weak and susceptible to heat. How had these spineless lab rats managed to revive him? It was only then, when he felt a new niggle in the back of his hive mind that there was something else within him - something new and  _delicious._ A new subvariant of the mother virus, perhaps?

_Chris.._

It was about time he showed the true power of the Uroboros first hand. 

"I'm coming for you, Chris." He snarled. 

**Author's Note:**

> Big thank-you for reading! Any feedback would be highly appreciated. This was written as another idea for my current post RE5 Wesker fanfic, I decided not to go with version and it's more crossed over with movie franchise than the game since Eminem was the inspiration for this.


End file.
